1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules, and particularly to a camera apparatus having a double lens module for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera apparatus are included in most portable electronic devices. Most camera apparatuses nowadays have two lens modules and two image sensors to capture images from opposite sides of the portable electronic device.
However, the portable electronic devices have limited space for assembling the camera apparatus therein.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.